happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sounding the Siren
Sounding the Siren is a HTFF episode that introduces Solaris the magical musk deer and Seerin the alluring siren. Plot Solaris sits on a bridge over a canal. A fish-shaped silhouette swims up to her and is quickly revealed to be Seerin. She joins Solaris on the bridge as Solaris spies Cheesy in the distance, hungrily watching the moon in the night sky. Impy transforms the moon into a giant ball of cheese. Cheesy becomes increasingly excited as the moon falls closer to earth until it lands on top of him, crushing him, to Solaris's joy. Seerin spots Lustly, who is sitting alone at a patio table. Feeling sympathy for her, Seerin whispers a plan in Solaris' ear. Lustly sighs in frustration, suddenly hearing a beautiful melody. She follows the sound to the edge of the canal, where she encounters Seerin and Solaris. Seerin tells her that sirens have the ability to attract potential lovers with their songs. As expected, Lustly desires to be a siren herself, so Solaris uses her magic powers to turn her into one. After a bright flash, Lustly opens her eyes to find that she now has webbed appendages and a fish-like tail. The next day, Lustly spends time with Seerin on a rocky shore. Seerin decides to demonstrate her ability when she spots Eddy on a beach. As Eddy tans himself, he hears the siren's song and is lured towards Seerin. She acts flirty with the pelican and in turn, he shows off his imposing bill. The scene ends abruptly when Seerin pulls him into the water. Lustly puts her own siren song to the test. Her melody attracts Russell, who is so love struck that he crashes his boat into the rocks and sinks. Lustly dives in to save him. Seerin shortly reemerges holding Eddy's head, his bill stuffed to the brim with fish. Russell eventually sinks all the way to the seafloor. In order to awaken him, Lustly sings again. This works and Russell is quite enchanted by her angelic voice. However, he soon leaves to swim back to the surface. Lustly chases him down and holds him tightly as he struggles for air. Lustly slaps him across the face in an attempt to settle him down. A giant clam opens to reveal Solaris inside. Lustly asks her for a way to help Russell, who is now on the verge of drowning. Thanks to Solaris, Russell takes a deep breath and realizes he can now breath underwater - because he has also been turned into a siren. Lustly gives him a big hug as they can now be together. A harpoon skewers her through the face and pulls her away, allowing Russell to escape. Solaris and Seerin watch the series of mishaps from inside a sunken ship, while using Eddy's bill as a bowl of popcorn. Swimming around, Russell quickly adjusts to being a siren and even appears to enjoy it. He sings a sea shanty, unknowingly putting Solaris under a spell. Solaris swims towards him while Seerin tries in vain to stop her by tugging her arm. Russell is soon embraced by his hypnotized victim. The three unknowingly drift towards a sea mine which explodes, ending the episode with a cut to black. Deaths #Cheesy is crushed by the moon after it is turned into cheese. #Eddy is either decapitated, choked or drowned by Seerin (offscreen). #Lustly is impaled by a harpoon. #Russell, Solaris and Seerin are killed by a sea mine (offscreen). Trivia *This marks the debut of Solaris and Seerin. *It is also LOD's final episode for 2018. *Nobody survives this episode. Gallery soundingthesiren2.png|Lustly and Russell as sirens. soundingthesiren3.png|Solaris and Seerin watch the show. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors